


The Standing Appointment

by Dolarhydes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolarhydes/pseuds/Dolarhydes
Summary: S2E07 - Yakimono. “Your lure is the one thing he wants, despite everything he knows. I’m a good fisherman, Jack.”Will had one objective: seduce the devil. He had prepared the entire evening by trimming his facial hair, getting a haircut, wearing Hannibal’s favourite cologne, dressing up... all that was left was to walk into the mouth of the beast and hope to get burned by his all-engulfing flames.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	The Standing Appointment

“Hello, Will.”

Will turned around slowly, carefully. Purposely posed at the far end of the waiting room, he watched Hannibal out of the corner of his eye and allowed his blue eyes to trace the form of the cannibal’s body. He knew that Hannibal was surprised to see him, and that Hannibal would be trying to inquire about the reason for his appearance from his body language alone. As a result, Will would put on a show. 

“May I come in?” His voice was low and raspy. The words rolled off of his tongue like honey, in a specific tone that Hannibal had never heard before. It took him off guard, evident by the way Hannibal’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Do you intend to point a gun at me?”

A tight-lipped smile graced Will’s face. “Not tonight.” There was a pause, before the second question left Will’s lips as his expression flattened. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Only you,” was Hannibal’s response. 

“Kept my standing appointment open.” 

“And you're right on time.” 

“I have to deal with you. And my... _feelings_ about you. I think it's best if I do that directly.” 

Will walked up to him in an almost confrontational way, his coat draped over his arm. He exhaled slowly as he very carefully eyed Hannibal, from his legs, up to his hips, and his eyes linger here. He then continued upwards to his chest, his neck, and then his jaw. He could not find the power within him to look into Hannibal’s eyes, but perhaps it was for the better. It left an air of mystery about him, because with one glance, Hannibal could discern the deepest of thoughts. Or, maybe, he already could. 

“Put down your coat, Will.” 

Anybody else would have interpreted Hannibal’s words as a polite statement. A normal conversation would have followed after Will hung up his coat. They would sit in their respective chairs, they would relax down, sharing warm gazes from across the room and intelligent quips. They would fight to fascinate each other, to keep the other’s attention. 

But now, in the middle of the room, their bodies not more than a hand apart, Will knew what was going to come next if he dropped his coat. Like an elastic pulled back, Will felt like he was holding the last few centimeters before it snapped. He felt like he was holding the trigger to the pistol aimed at his heart, but this time, he did not feel afraid. He felt in control. As Will’s eyes moved up to look at Hannibal, for the first time, he did not want to avoid his gaze. Will knew what he wanted, and he knew that Hannibal knew. It was just about the timing.

The clock struck 7:25 PM and he let his black coat fall off his arm and onto the floor. Not even a second before it hit the ground, Hannibal moved forwards. Their size difference was so much more apparent as their bodies clashed together, and even more so as Hannibal tilted his head down to kiss him. This was… this was their first kiss. If you had asked Will a week ago, this was _not_ how Will expected it to go. In fact, he never even imagined that they would be having their first kiss at any point, since his mind did not allow him to wander that far. 

These doubts about allowing himself to be attracted to Hannibal, these thoughts… They all coalesced into one central desire to have Hannibal for himself as their lips moved with ease against each other. Hannibal’s kissing was elegant, like a dance. He moved with precision, as if he were trying to coax desire out of Will. Each slide of their mouths was an attempt of Hannibal’s to get Will’s mind to melt into mush, to let his instinct take over. One could say that it worked, as Will’s arms lifted upwards to wrap around Hannibal’s neck. They interlocked with each other clumsily, ruffling up Hannibal’s shirt and making its perfect neatness fold and crinkle under his vest. Even more folds were created within Hannibal’s pants as Will moved in to let their thighs slide against each other, his body weight applying pressure to the psychiatrist. 

However, Will didn’t want Hannibal to think that the doctor was in _complete_ control. At least, not yet. He steps back sharply, his dark brown hair ruffled, his blue eyes sharp like a predator. No longer was his hair covering his forehead; it curled into a neat sweep over his temple, but after their first kiss, there was something about his newly ruffled hair that seemed wild. He stood there, shoulder-width apart, his chest visibly heaving under his maroon shirt that he was wearing.

“What’ll it be, Doctor Lecter?”

There was silence in the room for a moment as Hannibal walked closer. Will knew what his reaction would be, and it was confirmed as Hannibal wrapped his large arms around him, his brown eyes half-lidded. His gaze was intense, focused, and sharp. Will exhaled and reached a hand up to cup his clean-shaved cheek. By the glint of pride in Will’s eyes, it was evident that he succeeded in getting Hannibal to bow to his will. Hannibal was the one who walked forwards, who grabbed him, who held him. 

_I am a good fisherman, Jack._ A good fisherman indeed.

Their lips clashed together in desperate longing for more. Hannibal was more frenzied this time, his large hands sliding down Will’s back to grab at his body. One hand rested on Will’s behind, cupping the fancy dress pants that Will wore specifically for this occasion. The other slid up his back in the opposite direction, wandering upwards as they kissed to eventually land in his brown hair. His fingers got lost in the brown waves, but Hannibal can tell Will brushed his hair for this. He could feel - and smell -the products. 

The kiss was less stationary this time. As Hannibal caressed Will’s body, he began to move him towards the direction of his elaborate, expensive desk. Will’s thighs hit the front of the dark oak wood, and he gasped as Hannibal continued to push him into it. One of his hands had to move down to steady himself, and in the process, he knocked down a cup of pens sitting on the desk. Both of the men’s eyes flicked down to look at it, and Will, curiously, let his gaze wander up to Hannibal to see what the reaction would be. His heart pounded with excitement. 

Hannibal rushed forwards to swipe absolutely everything off the table, knocking everything down in the process. His hands then slid to Will’s hips and he pulled him up onto the table, letting Will sit down as they kissed. Their hands were all over each other, sliding in all sorts of ways across their clothes. Eventually Will was able to grip Hannibal’s sweater vest and pull it off, letting it fall to the floor as the psychiatrist continued to kiss him hard. 

One by one, their clothing buttons started to come undone, but eventually, Hannibal did not allow any more to come off. Hannibal had his dress shirt open and his pants on completely, though the belt was off and also on the ground. Will was disheveled already, his cheeks blushing a dark red as Hannibal’s warm hand slid up his bare chest, his maroon shirt unbuttoned and sprawled out to his sides. 

Electricity shot up Will’s spine as Hannibal’s hands glided over his bare chest, especially in the way his fingers stopped to tweak his nipples and pleasure him that way. Will laid back and exhaled, his brow furrowing as he squirmed softy. When he looked up at Hannibal, his face seemed blank, and he got a slight bit anxious. “Am I supposed to- nnh- do something…? I- never done this…”

Hannibal shakes his head. “To worship is to humble every part of ourselves and exalt every part of them. One might call it the reverence of the divine. I call it love.” 

Will’s head tilted at this before Hannibal leaned in and sucked his chest, taking Will’s right nipple inside his warm lips.

“Ahn-!”

Will gasped out, his voice echoing across the room as his hands tightened into fists as they clutched into Hannibal’s off-white shirt. Hannibal hummed possessively, his voice deep and reverberating. His lips buzzed against Will’s nipples, adding an extra bit of sensation within his body. 

Everything was so much… Will felt himself growing hard in his briefs, and it was no surprise as to why. He had been preparing for this moment all evening. All the preparation paid off, and he felt no shame in making Hannibal claim him. It looked like he wasn’t in control, but he can tell that he was. He saw the way Hannibal’s mind whirred with thoughts of what to do next, how to best please him. He saw the way Hannibal’s hands slid across his skin with no rhyme or reason, trying to find a good spot. They did.

Hannibal let his hand press into Will’s crotch, massaging him under the fabric. His lithe fingers found Will’s cock and glid up the side of it. They traced the way it tucked against his right thigh, caressing it and then paying specific attention to its tip as his fingers rubbed it down. 

Will squirmed more in response, exhaling as he grabbed Hannibal’s shoulder roughly, holding onto it. He looked at him with his head tilted downwards, his cheeks flushed, his blue eyes sharp, his brows pointed, his jaw half-dropped. 

Hannibal read this as an attempt at dominance, so he used his free hand to suddenly grab Will’s neck, shoving him against the desk and pinning him with an almost unnatural strength. Will’s eyes blew wide and he gasped. When his eyes flicked down, he noticed that Hannibal’s hand was still groping at his cock, stroking it and causing it to flush more and more under his briefs. Will gritted his teeth and growled up at Hannibal, which caused exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

_“Oohhh…”_ Will moaned out as Hannibal’s fingers tightened around his neck. The FBI profiler felt Hannibal’s fingertips press into his artery, and he took deep breaths because he knew that the exciting rush of oxygen deprivation would occur quite soon.

Hannibal, who eyed Will as if he were a platter of the finest haute cuisine, moved his gaze down to Will’s pants. He unbuttoned them with ease and let them slide off, though he had to step aside in order to let them go to the floor. 

“Hannibal-” Will spoke out breathlessly, his eyes lilting. He saw stars as the pleasure between his legs rose to higher and higher levels with each touch. The psychiatrist let go of his neck but kept pressure on his chest to keep him down, and naturally, his other hand continued to stroke his shaft. His fingers wormed under the hem of his boxers and wrapped around Will’s cock. He didn’t have to look at it to already begin to memorize its shape. Hannibal enjoyed the feeling of its curve, how it was already flushed under his fingertips. He noticed that every time he slid his skin across the head of Will’s shaft, there was a small twitch in his FBI lover. Oh, he would abuse this fact, for sure…

“Relax, Will. Your body is tense.” Hannibal spoke slowly as he loomed over Will, one hand moving to curl around his neck again.

“How can I… ngh! Not be with h-how you’re h- ohh, _oooohhh…”_ Will tried to reply, but his eyes rolled back as Hannibal’s hand found a nice bouncing rhythm of his pumps. Will’s hands grab onto Hannibal’s forearm, holding tight and shivering. He didn’t even care how his boxers were half down his thighs at this point, his dick free and being pumped by Hannibal’s warm hand. Hannibal’s hands were so smooth and moisturized… was he prepared for this? _Damn him!_

Hannibal’s hand tightened around Will’s neck. “I am not going fast. I wonder, Will,” he began with a fascinated expression on his face, “how will it feel when I do not hold back?”

Will cursed under his breath and dragged his nails down Hannibal’s arm, rocking his hips into Hannibal’s warm hand. “Fff-uck, if you w-want this to end fast, go for it!” He snapped back, gritting his teeth. 

Hannibal shook his head and pressed his fingertips into Will’s artery again as his hand exclusively focused on pumping his cock head. The cannibal tightened his grip, making each movement of his palm in direct contact with every sensitive nerve on Will’s tip. The FBI profiler couldn’t help but arch his back desperately, and his thighs thrashed wildly on each side of Hannibal’s hips as if trying to push him away. Moans poured out of his mouth and he tried to escape, but he couldn’t. Hannibal had him pinned down well, and his mind was foggy from the light choking.

“I can get more than one orgasm out of you, Will.” He said this plainly, as if it were common knowledge. “You are not leaving until I am done with you. That is what you wanted, was it not? You dressed up elegantly, you allowed your eyelashes to flutter in my direction. I could hear the beat of your heart fast and hard before you even walked into my room. I could smell your arousal.” 

“Wha…?” was Will’s half-coherent response. The hand around his neck was released considerably and Will gasped for air, but he could hardly get any sort of valuable breaths because Hannibal was stroking him so fast. His nails dug into Hannibal’s forearm more as the psychiatrist pumped him quickly. 

Hannibal spoke slowly, clearly. His accent was thick and his voice had the undeniable smugness that Will was used to. But, that night, it felt different. “You were the flame, and I was the moth. Let us ignite.” 

Hannibal’s hand squeezed harder on Will’s cock, giving his grip the perfect tightness. It was so good, so tight, so fucking warm and smooth. The FBI profiler let his thighs spread, splaying out to his sides as he mindlessly rocked his hips up into Hannibal’s hand. The psychiatrist spoke once more, whispering out a soft, “you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Will’s shaft ached in response.

“I’m- stop, ahh! Hanni- bahh, I’m getting too close-!” Will tried to protest, but Hannibal wasn’t stopping. Will thought that perhaps this was part of Hannibal’s plan, to make him try and hold back his orgasm as hard as he could. But what was that about Hannibal saying he could get more than one orgasm out of him? Was that even possible? At this point, he couldn’t think long enough to find out.

Hannibal’s hand was squeezing tighter around his cock, and Will’s body was a sight to see. His body was sprawled across the desk, face completely distorted in pure pleasure. His stubbled jaw was dropped and his thighs were spread wide, shivering, shaking and tensing from how Hannibal stroked him. The psychiatrist enjoyed looking down at Will and seeing this helpless man under his grip. He could tell from Will’s sensitivity that the man had hardly masturbated. His dick basically begged for more touch, flushed hard in his hand. Hannibal, of course, obliged. His hand twisted hard whenever it reached Will’s tip, making the poor man whimper underneath him. Within the minutes that they had been together this evening, Hannibal had already learned Will’s sensitive spots on his body and worked to let his fingers slide right against them. 

This feverish pumping brought Will very close to his orgasm. His tip pulsed under Hannibal’s hand and precum beaded on his cock. It dripped down the bottom side of his skin and added to the lubrication and to the pleasure. As expected, Hannibal did not let him orgasm. His hand slid clean off and his hands, instead of stroking and choking him, pushed down on Will’s thighs. Poor Will bucked and gasped before he settled down, flushed and a bit embarrassed by how desperately he wanted it after such little time. 

“F-fuck you,” Will whispered breathlessly as his hands curl against his own chest. His hair curled about his forehead and he avoided Hannibal’s gaze. “D-don’t look at me like that.”

Hannibal listened and stopped just staring at him with his calm expression and instead crouched down, reaching into a drawer at the bottom of his desk. From the clicking that he heard, Will knew this was lubricant. Was he really going to penetrate him already? Anxiety rose in him, but Hannibal was good at cutting out the thoughts before they began. When Hannibal moved up again, he stopped right between Will’s thighs, pulling his hips up into his face. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal praised his lover as his lips hovered dangerously close to Will’s swollen cock. It was flushed red, twitching, and dripping with precum. The psychiatrist licked his lips and held the base of it with his freshly-lubricated hand. Before Will can protest, his cock head was already between Hannibal’s lips, being sucked off. Hannibal didn’t go past the glans, but he made sure every inch of Will’s tip was being pleasured between his tight lips. His tongue drags slowly against his frenulum. 

_“Hannibal!”_ Will cried out. His facial expression looked really mad, but he didn’t seem to be doing anything about it. He sat up against the edge of the desk so that Hannibal could have an easier time holding him against his face, and he could also watch very carefully as the psychiatrist - _his_ psychiatrist - sucked him so lewdly. Hannibal looked like he was enjoying the taste, but his exploring tongue moved so slowly that it felt like Will was perpetually on the brink of an orgasm, but unable to spill over.

“Hannibal, just… _fuck..._ ” Will sputtered out as he gripped Hannibal’s hair, and he tried to shove Hannibal down. The younger man’s eyes widened as he realized Hannibal didn’t move an inch. Damn, he was strong! 

Hannibal slid off of Will’s cock with a pop and he smirked as he moved to his balls, licking them slowly before he dragged his tongue, inch by inch, up the entire length of his shaft. Will’s jaw was dropped the entire time and he held his breath, watching as Hannibal’s tongue curled all the way back to his tip. There was no rest as Will’s sensitive head was sucked back into the vacuum of Hannibal’s mouth, sucked directly into the swirl of Hannibal’s expert tongue.

The feeling of being pushed between two tight, warm lips proved to be too much. 

“I’m gonna - ooouuhhhg…~” Will slurred out and arched his back as a few waves of an orgasm spasmed in his cock. His head was flopped backwards and his hands shook as they held Hannibal’s face. Hannibal didn’t move a single inch, and this was on purpose. He could taste small spurts of cum, but it was precum. This wasn’t a full orgasm, but this was _exactly_ what Hannibal wanted. He still enjoyed the feeling, because he could feel Will’s thighs tense up as hard as a rock and he could feel his dick twitch and pulse with wonderful waves of pleasure.

When Hannibal slid off this time, he held Will’s shaft with one hand and looked at it. “You are still hungry,” Hannibal commented, as he looks at the still-hard, pulsing dick in his hand. “I will satiate such urges.” All Will could do was whimper. 

Hannibal slowly slid his mouth back over Will’s cock, pressing past his glans this time. He made it to the middle of Will’s aching shaft with ease, and once he reached it, he pushed even further. He didn’t stop until he was at the base, letting Will’s shaft sit neatly on the top of his warm tongue. 

“Hannibal, ohhh, God, _fuck, fuck_ … Why does it feel so…?” Will’s toes curled with anticipation, wondering what he would do next… When an extremely strong suck hit his cock, Will moaned out and threw his head back, gripping Hannibal’s hair so hard it stung.

Slowly, Hannibal slid his mouth back up, retaining the strong suck. Will thrashed wildly against him, trying to move away. _“No, I can’t, stop! Go faster or something, or stop, or, I don’t- ahh, fuck!”_ His begs reverberated through the office, but the psychiatrist had his hips firmly gripped, and there was no way in hell that Will would be able to break free, no matter how much he thrashed. He hated to admit that the thought of being unable to escape turned him on even more, because he knew begging was useless in the face of Hannibal Lecter. 

Hannibal reached Will’s tip, gave the head a swirl with his tongue, before he plunged back down, and began to bob his head at a medium speed pace. Hannibal didn’t go all the way down, but he consistently went half-way, keeping his lips tight. Will’s hips were forced into Hannibal’s mouth by the older man’s hands and Will could feel another orgasm fast on its way. Will flopped back on the desk and let Hannibal suck his cock how he wished. His eyes fluttered closed and prepared for an orgasm, his thighs tensing.

Somehow, Hannibal knew. Moments before Will came, Hannibal stopped all movement, and even held his own breath so that there wouldn’t be a single bit of pleasure to his cock. Another weak orgasm convulses out of Will, his jaw dropped. Drool slides out of his open mouth as precum spurts weakly on Hannibal’s tongue. 

The ‘orgasm’ felt so strong… Will could feel every muscle in his thighs and his dick convulsing, he could feel the spasms all the way up the base of his spine. It was amazing, addicting, and he wished it would last forever. It seemed like Hannibal would make it last that way.

In the middle of the spasms, Hannibal started to slowly slide up and down again. Will responded to this by moaning out loudly, his abs tensing tight.

“I’m still cu-UMMING! Hannibal, _STOP,”_ he screamed out. 

No response. His half-orgasm was already over, but it certainly didn’t feel like it. Taking advantage of Will’s refractory period, Hannibal plunged his mouth all the way down, sucking hard and bobbing rapidly. His mouth gripped each inch of Will’s skin and he twisted his head as he pleasured his cock. Will’s thighs slammed against the sides of Hannibal’s head and he squirmed desperately, unable to stop the extreme sensitivity that ran through every nerve. Hannibal knew that Will would not be able to cum again during this period, so he took advantage of this. He quite enjoyed the feeling of warm, fuzzy thighs pressed against his cheeks. This continued for a long time, causing Will to ache and throb desperately. His cock twitched and spasmed hard against Hannibal’s tongue, precum oozing out of him steadily. 

Eventually, Hannibal slowed down, dragging his tongue up the bottom of Will’s shaft. Yet again he slid off with a playful popping noise before leaning back and sitting down in his fancy chair. He kept two hands on Will’s thighs, and he massaged them lovingly. His brown eyes looked at Will’s cock, gently twitching. It wasn’t as erect as it was before, but it was very obviously still swollen and red. 

“How...?” Will couldn’t finish his sentence. He just slumped back and shivered, trying to focus on the feeling of Hannibal’s hands roaming his thighs. He felt the familiar feeling of lubricant being spread across his skin without any sort of organization. It was unlike Hannibal to make such a mess of his desk, but that’s what made it exciting.

The hands moved back from Will’s thighs to around his cock, massaging it all over and spreading the lubricant around. It was cooling and dripped all the way down to his entrance, over his sack. It felt heavenly against his burning skin, but it was warmed quickly, since Hannibal did not stop stroking him nice and slow. 

Will curled up a bit and squealed, his brow furrowed. “FUUUck! Just let me cum,” he exhaled out raspily, somehow finding the courage looking down at Hannibal. 

“I will,” Hannibal responded quietly as he smiled to himself. He looked down at Will’s legs to allow Will the freedom to look at his face. The psychiatrist was blushing as well, clearly aroused by this scenario. He also looked genuinely happy. Hannibal always wore a mask, but this time, he seemed… truly joyful. 

Will exhaled and pulled his thighs together as Hannibal stroked him continuously. He wasn’t prepared for Hannibal to suddenly stand up and put a hand around his neck once more, but it happened fast, and his eyes blew wide. Hannibal leaned in, and with his thick European accent, praised him. 

“What a good boy you have been for me, Will,” he purred out, letting his lips press against the cuff of Will’s ear. “I will be sure to reward you.” He let his tongue glide up Will’s neck, which, in turn, caused Will to shiver and whine. 

Hannibal positioned his hips and let the tip of his shaft press against Will’s entrance. Slowly, he began to push in, holding Will’s cock with his free hand. There was a _lot_ of lubricant on the both of them, which made it easier. But without a lot of preparation, Hannibal had to go very slow as he stretched Will out.

There was something very satisfying about the way Hannibal filled him up. It felt as if every inch was strategically angled to make it less rough as possible. Every slide of the way in, Hannibal grinded against Will’s prostate, as he was able to find it with ease. _Damn you, Doctor Lecter._

The office was quiet for a minute or so except for the sounds of Will’s gentle rasps, of Will’s groans. Hannibal filled him up entirely and the FBI agent enjoyed the feeling, truly. It was… different, but there was something so viscerally satisfying about the way Hannibal’s cock stretched him, the way it rubbed against his prostate with ease. 

Hannibal leaned over the desk and held Will against his body, groaning as he started to move. He hadn’t felt something this good in a long while, either. He felt connected to Will and he already began to speed up, causing Will to dig his nails into Hannibal’s back. 

“Fuuuck, Hannibal, you,” Will stammered out desperately, letting his head fall back into the desk, “I wanted to cum.”

Hannibal smiled at this. He kissed the cuff of Will’s ear as he continued to thrust. So close to Will, he could hear every single minor noise Will made. Whether it was his breathing out, or whether it was a moan that left his strained throat, Hannibal cherished the sound of it so close to him. He started to get mischievous with this motivation. His hips angled upwards and sharply thrusted to find Will’s prostate. 

_“Careful -_ oh FUCK!” Will screamed out as Hannibal’s hard cock hit his prostate. His nails dug into Hannibal’s back and he wanted to do something to get back at him. So, as Hannibal started to fuck him more roughly, Will growled and _bit_ into his shoulder, enough to draw a bit of blood. Surprisingly, this caused Hannibal to let out one of the first noises of pleasure that he made that evening. He seemed just as surprised as Will at this.

His retaliation was to grab Will’s neck and shove him back down into the desk, squeezing his neck at the sides. Hannibal growled as the blood dripped down in tiny droplets onto Will’s chest, his brown eyes laser focused on the man underneath him. Will purposely looked away to avoid the gaze that felt like flies exploring the back of his head. 

Hannibal fucked Will fast and hard now, his hips slamming against Will’s soft behind. Will moaned continuously, over and over again, unable to stop the pleasure from lighting up his world. The younger man could anticipate every thrust now, but even then, it could not stop his entire body from lighting up with pleasure. Feeling every hit, the way the pleasure bloomed through his lower spine and into his shaft, it was so much! 

He tried to reach down to hold his own dick between his and Hannibal’s stomach, but Hannibal spotted this. He kept one hand around Will’s neck while the other eagerly wrapped around his overstimulated, flushed dick. From the first thrust with Hannibal, the movement of their hips hitting each other caused Will to push into Hannibal’s tight hand. The sensitive head of his precum-soaked cock slides in. As Hannibal settled in to have a nice grip and a perfect angle, he began to thrust into Will as hard and fast as he possibly could. The desk slid ever so slightly against the floor and papers and books fell to the ground from their rough lovemaking. The squeeze on Will’s neck made him lightheaded, and all he could do was smile and drool on himself as his head rolled back. 

“ _Ooooohmy_ GOD Hannibal, I-I’m- fuck, I feel like I’m- cuuuumming…” Perhaps, indeed, he was. His shaft started to twitch in Hannibal’s hand, spurting all over Will’s abs. Cum reached all the way up to Will’s neck from how hard he orgasmed. He wanted his orgasm to last for a while, so he does not protest as Hannibal continues to pound his prostate and squeeze hard on his dick. Relentlessly, Hannibal’s thrusts pushed his swollen shaft into its tight grip, pulling the skin back with each bounce. 

“Sooo FUCKING tight, _HANNIBAL!”_ Will screamed out into the room, but pleading still did not work. Will’s walls squeezing tight around him made Hannibal moan out and grunt. His gasps rolled out into Will’s ear as he stopped choking him to wrap his arms around his new lover completely. He lifted Will up and started to bounce him down onto his cock, not caring about the loud slapping noise that could probably be heard from the waiting room.

Will knew that Hannibal hadn’t cum yet, and he decided to take a little bit of control to… help encourage him. Even though he could hardly think with how Hannibal was fucking him, Will reached out with both of his arms and grabbed Hannibals back tightly, dragging his nails down his skin. He then bit Hannibal’s neck, causing another moan.

“Come on, Hannibal, _fuck me like you mean it.”_ Will snarled out, squeezing tight on Hannibal’s shaft as it pumps in and out, in and out. This proved to be enough for the psychiatrist as a warm spill of cum came from him.

“Ahh, ahh…” Hannibal exhaled as his eyes squeezed closed. He attempted to steady his breathing, to relax, but the pulses of the powerful orgasm shook his thighs and caused his breathing to hitch. _“Will.”_

In silence, Hannibal held Will in his arms for a long time as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. They breathed heavily as they clung onto each other, the rhythm of their pulse syncing together. Feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over Will, the profiler ended up resting a head on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal, too, was a bit tired, so he sat down in his chair, keeping Will on his lap. 

It was nice to hold him like this. Hannibal felt warmth in his chest and he gripped Will tighter as he slowly slid out. Laying his previously discarded sweater vest on his lap, he lowered Will down once more. The man was exhausted because generally, he was usually sleep deprived anyways. This added exercise at 8 pm did not help.

Curled up in Hannibal’s arms, Will rested himself. But, he had a confident smirk on his face like a man that won the jackpot. Hannibal can feel the smile against his neck. The psychiatrist’s hands roamed across Will’s body, rubbing it. His touch was affectionate and loving, and he was determined to memorize every part of Will’s body. 

Hannibal spoke gently, whispered right into Will’s ear. “Did you sort out your feelings about me?”

Will smirked sheepishly at the comment. “In a way.”

Hannibal nodded silently with a smile. “I see.”

“M… Maybe I just complicated things.” Will allowed himself to look up at Hannibal, and almost immediately, the psychiatrist leans in to give him a soft kiss.

Will was a good fisherman, indeed.


End file.
